uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Lilly
Mark Lilly is a human social services counselor at the Department of Integration's Social Services Division in Manhattan, and a sniveling pain in the ass. Even though he may have only the noblest intentions in heart, he often fails at helping the immigrants to deal with their personal problems and integrate into society because of careless or clumsy mistakes. He seems to have at least some kind of basic education in psychology, often taking a diplomatic, empathetic approach at problems with others. He is also shown to be quite intelligent, able to make plans that go exactly the way he wanted or expected to happen, such as making a clone to fight Twayne Boneraper, knowing full well that Twayne would double cross him on their agreement for not killing him, and again in the episode "Wail Street", where he was able to not only get the Maggotbones to stop trying to steal his soul, but even made a hefty profit in doing so. Relationships He is Callie Maggotbone's boyfriend and friends with Randall Skeffington and Leonard Powers. He does not get along well with Callie's father Aldermach. He works at the D.O.I. where he often comes into conflict with the anti-immigrant Frank Grimes during the course of his attempts to help immigrants in need. Twayne from time to time relies on Mark for work-related subjects and personal matters. Mark's mother is first seen in "Trolling for Terror". She has similar features as Mark, with brown hair and pale skin. She seems to have got intimate with Clark Dungaree in the episode. Mark has a dream of his mother in crotchless panties in an orgy in "Soul Sucker". It is revealed in "Fools for Love" that he had a stepfather who loved pranks. He walked out on Mark on April Fools' Day right after screaming he wished he had not met Mark's mother when Mark was 12. In "The Ring of Powers", Mark tries on Leonard's engagement ring and takes Leonard's place to marry the wizard princess Beatrice, the heiress to the Bedfellow throne, which is the Mattress King and Queen of New York. She becomes a zombie right after emerging from the ice. An elevated wooden viewing stand with too many audience falls down and crushes her on her wedding day. Since Mark is in her will, he will never need to buy a new mattress again. Trivia * After the episode "An American Werewolf in America," he is missing one of his toes, due to Randall having eaten it when he thought Mark was dead. However, in Attack of Mark's Clone several people receive his clone's organs for transplant, so it's possible that his missing toe was replaced. * It is unknown exactly how tall Mark is, but he is shown to be taller than Grimes who is 6'2, making him around 6'3-6'4. * Mark has night blindness, as told in "Fools for Love". * Mark has cheated death three times, first in "An American Werewolf in America" where Leonard fails to grant him immortality for a dangerous stage performance, a second time where he falls to his death, after which Leonard simply rewinds the last milliseconds of his fall, and a last time in "Hell for the Holidays", where Mark creates a clone of himself to die in a battle to the death with Twayne in Hell. * It is clear he wishes to have a family with two children. A son named Ethan and a daughter named Desiree. * It is shown often that Mark's favorite food is eggs, including his own invented dish, the Egg Dog (simply eggs and bacon in a hot dog bun). His is also fond of the Egg-cano (a large mountain of eggs which Randall liberally squirts with hot sauce) and has a subscription to Oeuf magazine. * Mark is an inveterate punster, often making puns that no one else thinks are funny (leading him to command people to laugh at them in the episode "The Ring of Powers"). * Mark has a personal rule against swearing (leading to his many odd exclamations), which carries over to Clone Mark in "Attack of Mark's Clone", leading Callie to remark that it must be "in his DNA." * Mark has a movie blog. He scores movies by "marks", for a maximum number of five ("Fools for Love"). * Voiced by Matt Oberg. Gallery Mark disfigured.png| Mark's head about to be blown up by Callie Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans